GBML: Next Generation
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang lama ini bukan karena aku tak mampu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya tapi karena dia adalah kekasih dari sahabatku yang lain, Naruto./A SakuSasuNaru fanfiction/warning inside


Padahal salju masih turun di bumi dengan perlahan. Udara dinginpun masih terasa menusuk di kedua pipi ini. Hanya saja aku masih tetap bertahan berdiam diri di sini―di depan sebuah etalase toko cokelat. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku kali ini untuk tak berhenti mengerjap melihat segerumulan anak-anak perempuan tengah memilah-milih cokelat yang telah dibungkus manis untuk diberikan tiga hari kemudian.

Ya, tiga hari ke depan adalah hari valentine. Sebenarnya aku jarang membuat cokelat pada hari itu tapi karena _mood_-ku sedang bagus aku akan membuat _honmei choco_ untuk kekasihku.

Senyum yang tadinya Nampak dibibirku kini memudar. Kekasih ya…

Jujur saja walau sudah hampir setahun lebih aku berpacaran dengannya namun ini lebih tepatnya bukan dikatakan sebagai seorang kekasih.

Aku Haruno Sakura hanyalah seorang anak perempuan biasa yang berpacaran dengan seorang _gay_ untuk menutupi aib kekasihku itu. Dan nama kekasihku itu adalah―

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Good Bye My Lover:**

**Next Generation**

All character © **Masashi kisimoto**

.

**Kurousa Hime **© This Story

.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Slight

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

.

**Typo**. **OoC**. **DLDR**

.

**Enjoy**

.

.

.

Itu semua berawal dari kira-kira awal Februari tahun lalu.

Keadaan kelas cukup ramai waktu itu. Karena tidak ada guru satupun yang masuk karena sedang ada rapat dan anak-anak kelas memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk saling berbagi cerita termasuk diriku.

Aku memanglah bukan anak yang popular namun aku cukup dikenal oleh sebagian anak seangkatanku. Aku jenuh dengan rutinitas kehidupan yang seperti ini. Datang ke sekolah. Bergosip. Bimbingan belajar. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tidur. Dan esoknya harus mengulangi hal yang serupa di sekolah.

Anak kelas dua adalah rawan untuk mengikuti segala kegiatan diluar jam pelajaran. Karena biasanya kita akan bersakit-sakit dahulu kemudian bersenang-senang pada saat ujian kelulusan kelas tiga nanti. Terlebih akhir februari akan ujian dan awal maret adalah awal masuk tahun ajaran baru.

Omong-omong biasanya anak perempuan sepertiku pastilah memiliki seorang kekasih bukan? Nyatanya aku belumlah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Berbeda sekali dnegan sahabatku Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah ratunya gosip. Selain itu parasnya juga cantik dengan rambut pirang lembut dan mata secerah langit biru. Dia mirip sekali dengan replika boneka Barbie.

Ino dan aku adalah dua orang yang berbeda dengan sifat yang berbeda pula. Kalau dia ini terkesan _glamour _ dan _feminim_ sedang aku terkesan biasa dan cuek dengan penampilan sendiri. Ino sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Kekasihnya sendiri tak lain adalah teman sejak kecilnya, yaitu Nara Shikamaru―si Tukang tidur yang pintar.

Aku heran. Cinta memang tak mengenal hal seperti itu ya. Entah karena mereka musuh dan saingan kemudian menjadi cinta. Entah karena cinta pada pandangan pertama dan entah karena mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

Sebenanrnya omongan masalah teman sejak kecil akupun memilikinya.

Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto―si bodoh dengan rambut jabrik mirip durian dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah dan bola mata yang menentramkan hati berwarna biru itu―dan juga Uchiha Sasuke―si cowok dengan _style_ rambut emo dan minim ekspresi.

Jujur saja sejak lima tahun yang lalu aku sudah menyukai salah satu dari keduanya. Tiap melihat senyumannya yang jarang diperlihatkannya itu membuat dada berdebar dan wajahnya yang tampan dan yang terpenting lagi dia adalah orang yang hangat. Bisa kalian tebak siapa yang aku sukai?

Ya, orang yang kusukai adalah―

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu sebentar." Tiba-tiba lamunanku buyar seketika. Kutatap pemuda di depan mejaku dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Wajah yang datar itu dan mata bagai butiran langit malam menatap tajam ke arahku.

"A―baik-baik." aku segera saja mengekorinya dari belakang. Kulihat Naruto melihat kami dengan wajah yang cemas.

.

.

.

"Berpacaranlah denganku."

Ucapan Sasuke yang dengan lancarnya itu membuatku terbengong dengan mulut ternganga membentuk huruf O. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan―tapi, kedengarannya itu seperti sebuah titahan.

"A―apa maksudmu?" tanyaku gagap. Dadaku terus berdebar kencang menjadikannya sebagai suara degup jantung saja yang bisa terdengar olehku.

"Berpura-puralah pacaran denganku," kali ini nadanya lebih dipertegas dengan wajah yang kelelahan. Mengapa? "Untuk menutupi hubunganku dengan Naruto."

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk lesu setelah dia melanjutkannya. Mendegar kata 'berpura-pura' dan 'hubunganku dengan Naruto' membuatku merasa tersakiti di hati ini. Menelak tepat di ulu hati.

Bodohnya aku yang berharap banyak pada Sasuke.

Benar, orang yang kusukai adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang lama ini bukan karena aku tak mampu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya tapi karena dia adalah kekasih dari sahabatku yang lain, Naruto.

Kedua sahabat laki-lakiku itu ternyata saling tertarik satu sama lain. Membuat suatu hubungan terlarang. Cinta sesama jenis. Aku sudah mengetahui ini sejak dua tahun lalu saat Naruto―memang dia anak yang jujur sekali mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke dan meresmikan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih mengaku kepadaku.

Mereka berdua sangatlah jahat. Jahat sekali. Apa mereka tidak pernah mengerti akan perasaanku ini? Tapi, yang salah itu justru aku. Karena aku adalah seorang pengecut.

"Me―memangnya apa yang terjadi?" kusandarkan tubuh ringkihku di dinding belakang gedung seklah. Aku takut terjatuh tiba-tiba karena kurasakan kaki ini sedikit gemetar dan aku terus merunduk agar Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah kekecewaanku.

"Ada gosip yang menyebar tentang hubungan kami. Kurasa salah seorang murid pernah memergoki kami pergi ke taman bermain tempo hari lalu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Hah! Aku ingin tertawa saja kalau Sasuke bisa berbicara sepanjang ini. "Berapa lama?" suaraku agak tersedak sebelumnya karena menahan tawa.

Sasuke menaikan sedikit alisnya ke atas tinggi. "Sampai lulus mungkin."

"Baiklah. Aku menerimanya." Dengan senyuman yang kupaksakan―mungkin ini akan terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya namun kutak peduli―kutadahkan wajahku menghadap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut sekali kali itu sembari mengusap pucuk rambut merah mudaku. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Ya." Ujarku lirih.

Mengapa senyummu bukan untukku?

.

.

.

Oke, cukup untuk mengingat masa lalu. Karena tahun kemarin Sasuke sudah mendapatkan cokelat dari Naruto, maka tahun ini aku akan berencana memberikan cokelat kembali padanya―tentu pada Naruto juga, bisa-bisa nanti dia curiga, bukan?

Yah, memang sih sudah sejak dulu aku akan memberikan mereka cokelat tapi…

Sudahlah, Sakura. Sekarang masuk atau tidak sama sekali ke dalam toko itu untuk membeli bahan cokelat. Yosh, berjuanglah!

Dan kemudian langkah kaki kecilku memasuki sebuah toko cokelat yang ramai dipenuhi oleh anak perempuan itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura." Panggil _Okaa-san_ dari dalam dapur ketika aku baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga.

"Ya? Ada apa _Kaa-san_?" tanyaku heran dan berbalik menuju dapur dimana _Okaa-san_ tengah membuat makan malam.

"Apa kau sudah membereskan sebagian isi kamarmu?" _Okaa-san _membalikan badannya dan menaruh segelas air putih untukku di meja.

"Sudah," kutegak habis minuman itu. "Hanya beberapa saja yang belum kumasukan ke dalam kardus."

"Baiklah, tanggal 14 nanti barang-barang akan segera dikirim ke Suna." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar _Okaa-san_ berbicara. "maafkan _Otou-san_mu ya." Senyum miris _Okaa-san_ terlihat di wajah yang sudah hampir kepala empat itu.

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa _kaa-san_. Ini bukan salah _Tou-san _tapi salahkan pekerjaan _Tou-san_! Gerutuku sembari mengerucutkan bibirku.

_Okaa-san _mengetuk bibirku. "Iya, iya. Cepatlah mandi, sebentar lagi _Otou-san_ akan datang dan segera makan malam."

"Okeeee!"

.

.

.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Bisa terlihat kini beberapa kotak kardus bertumpuk disudut-sudut kamar. Yang tersisa hanyalah ranjang yang masih berseprei dan juga sebuah lemari pakaian untuk keperluan empat hari ke depan.

Kulirik seragam sekolahku yang kugantung tepat sejajar dengan kasurku. Seragam sekolah Konoha _Koukou_ yng sebentar lagi akan kutinggalkan. Seragam sekolah yang bagus dengan kemeja merah muda pudar dan pita berwarna merah untuk tingkat dua dn juga rok rempel hitam pekat. Di sebelahnya _blazer_ sekolah berwarna abu-abu pudar lengan panjang dan lambing sekolah Konoha di dada sebelah kiri.

Ah, aku pasti akan merindukan untuk memakai seragam itu lagi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan ini?

Aku tahu pasti Naruto akan kecewa dan sedih karena meninggalkannya. Ino juga pasti akan menangis. Lalu Sasuke? Enthlah mungkin laki-laki dingin seperti dia tidak akan merasa kehilanganku. Sudahlah! Mengingatnya saja membuat dadaku sakit. Aku sudah cukup tersakiti di sini. Seharusnya aku bisa _move on_.

Kuharap, aku bisa melepas cinta ini.

.

.

.

_I've learned something recently, something that is so true. People will never change_

.

.

.

Tak terasa tiga hari begitu singkat. Datangnya cepat sekali padahal aku belum menyiapkan mental dan besok aku sudah harus pindah ke Suna.

Aku menghela nafas bosan. Uap panas keluar dari mulutku saat aku mencoba menghangatkan kedua tanganku. Kini aku tengah menunggu dijemput oleh kedua sahabat laki-lakiku. Biasanya jam segini mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan rumahku. Kemana sih mereka?

"Sakuraaaaaa-_chaaaaaaaan_~!" tiba-tiba sepeda yang dikendarai Naruto hampir saja menubrukku kalau saja aku tidak segera bergerak cepat menghindarinya.

"Dasar _Bakaaaaa_!" aku menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras. "Kau ada dendam denganku, ya? Hah?"

"Ma-maaf sakura-_chan_," melasnya. Huuuuh! Dasar Naruto curang! Kenapa, sih dia itu memiliki wajah yang imut? Padahal dia laki-laki!

"Dasar _Dobe_." Kekeh Sasuke. "Cepatlah naik Sakura, nanti kita terlambat." Sasuke mengedikan kepalanya ke belakang―menuju tempat dimana dia biasa memboncengku.

"Baik-baik." kulihat ada sesuatu hal aneh di sudut atas bibir Sasuke. Berwarna hitam agak kecokelatan. "Ah, apa yang ada dibibirmu?" tanyaku heran seraya menunjuk arah bibirnya.

Sasuke dengan segera menggosok-gosokan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ah, bukan apa-apa." Kemudian pipinya yang tirus itu berhias rona merah jambu tipis.

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang bagiku mencurigakan. "Diam kau _Dobe_! Lihat sendiri bibirmu!"

Naruto dengan gerakan cepat ikut menggosok-gosokan bibirnya namun tidak didapatkan noda seperti Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. "Sial kau, _Teme_!" kemudian Ia segera melajukan sepedanya cepat.

Sasuke menarik lenganku untuk segera duduk di belakang dan menarik pedal dengan cepat. Teriakan-teriakan umpatan masih terucap dari kedua mulut sahabatku ini yang tidak pernah bisa akur. Aku paham apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Aku tahu noda apa itu.

Pastilah itu bekas sebuah cokelat dari Naruto untuk Sasuke. Dan kuyakin mereka pasti berciuman sebelum bertemu denganku.

Rasanya sakit sekali dada ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi benar besok kau akan pindah?" Ino memelukku dengan erat saat di ruang UKS. Kalau ini dilakukan dalam ruangan kelas bisa-bisa aku disangka _yuri_ oleh teman-teman lain.

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Ino yang mulai naik-turun menahan isak tangis.

"Jangan lupakan aku, ya, Saku." Lirihnya, aku jadi ikutan menangis dibuatnya. "Kita berjanji akan masuk universitas yang sama bukan?"

"Ya, Ino, aku janji." Aku melapaskan pelukannya padaku. Kuhapus kedua air matanya yang masih mengalir dipipinya dengan sapu tanganku. "Kita akan berpisah selama setahun saja, bukan? Jangan bersedih."

Ino mengangguk dalam. "Hei, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Aku mengedikan bahuku. "Entahlah."

"Dasar." Ino menyentil jidatku yang lebar hingga aku mengaduh kesakitan. "Lupakanlah laki-laki seperti dia! Mungkin jodohmu bukan dia, Tuhan pasti tahu yang terbaik untukmu!"

Dan aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum lirih.

Andai cinta yang ada selama lima tahun ini hilang begitu saja, Tuhan…

.

.

.

_Friendship is the universal spiritual attraction that unites souls in the bond of divine love_

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah tiba. Inilah perpisahanku. Tidak ada katayang terucap pada guru-guruku di sini dan juga teman-teman sekelas. Aku tidak ingin mennagis saat mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada mereka. Dan yang terpenting aku sudah memberikan cokelatku pada Naruto dan juga cokelat special yang kubuat segenap hati untuk Sasuke.

Baru sampai loker sepatu, aku teringat ada surat yang tertinggal di laci mejaku. Dimana surat itu adalah surat perpisahan diperuntukan oleh Sasuke dariku dan rencananya akan kutaruh di loker sepatunya.

Hah! Merepotkan sekali harus kembali ke kelas lagi. Sore ini ruang koridor kelas dua sudah legang ditinggal oleh murid-murid. Sengaja kuperlabat langkahku menuju kelas. Aku ingin menikmati hari terakhirku di sekolah ini. Aku ingin mengingat dengan baik bagaimana rupa sekolahku.

Sesampainya di kelas terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari dalam kelasku. Kuprediksikan ada dua orang yang berad di sana. Suara mereka sungguh taka sing dpendengaranku. Kuintip dalam kelas dari pintu berjendela kecil untuk masuk.

Benar saja. Di sana ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat. Ah, apa itu cokelatku yang dipegang oleh Sasuke? Kenapa dia letakan diluar jendela begitu?

Kulihat Naruto menarik tangan kiri Sasuke yang terulur keluar dengan memegang kotak cokelatku. Ekspresi Naruto terlihat kesal dan sedikit kilatan marah terlihat dimatanya yang biasanya melembut.

Sedang ekspresi Sasuke tidak dapat kulihat karena aku membelakangi posisinya. Karena suara Naruto yang besar itu beruntunglah aku bisa mencuri dengar. Hei, ini perbuatan jelek tahu!

"Setidaknya kau pikirkan perasaan Sakura-_chan_ yang membuatkan cokelat itu!" teriak Naruto. Degup jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar kencang sekali. Benar bukan kalau yang dipegang Sasuke adalah cokelatku tapi mengapa Ia…

"Aku tidak pernah memakan buatan cokelatnya, _Dobe_." Suara dingin Sasuke membuatku tertampar. Jadi selama masa kanak-kanak hingga SMP dikemanakan cokelat buatanku untuk Sasuke?

"Setidaknya kau berikan cokelat itu padaku sekarang Sasuke. Sama seperti saat-saat dulu!"

Oh, sekarang aku paham. Ternyata selama ini yang memakan cokelat buatanku adalah Naruto? Hahaha… Padahal aku sudah membuat cokelat itu tidak manis sama sekali. Jadi si _Baka_ itu tahan juga memakannya?

"Tidak perlu!" Sasuke segera menjatuhkan kotak cokelat yang telah kubuat keluar jendela dari lantai tiga.

"Kau tahu kan kalau dia itu menyukaimu!" Naruto mencengkram erat kerah seragam Sasuke. "Makanya aku memintamu untuk berpura-pura pacaran dengannya. Aku―"

"Apa kau tahan dengan berpura-puraya hubunganku dengan Sakuralah yang mereka elu-elukan? Apa kau tahu betapa aku tersiksanya bersamanya? Aku tidak menyukai Sakura. Yang kusukai hanyalau kau, Naruto!"

Dan kemudian mereka menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Dengan segera aku menjauh dari ruang kelas. Menuju tak jauh dimana Sasuke menjatuhkan cokelatku. Cokelat yang kubuat dengan susah payah hancur berlebuh. Itu adalah kue cokelat yang tidak manis sama sekali. Dan di kue itu aku menuliskan nama mereka berdua agar bahagia.

Apa Sasuke tidak melihatnya? Hei, apa aku sebegitu dibencinya olehmu Sasuke? Padahal aku tulus mendoakan kalian. Padahal aku rela disiksa oleh _fangirl_mu karena akulah yang mereka anggap sebagai kekasih Uchiha Sasuke dan aku tak pernah mengeluh untuk meminta ini-itu saat bersamamu.

Apakah kita pernah berkencan? Apakah kita pernah berduaan? Apakah… kau sedikit saja menyukaiku? Meskipun kemungkinannya adalah 0%?

Aku berlutut melihat kue cokelatku hancur lebur dan meleleh. Seperti layaknya hatiku.

Hancur dan meleleh tak menyisakan apapun.

Kutahan suara isakan tangisku dengan telapak tanganku. Air mata ini terus saja mengalir tiada henti. Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Aku hanya ingin disukai olehmu Sasuke, walau hanya 0% saja…

.

.

.

Dan surat beramplop biru muda pudar itu selamanya akan terus berasa di dalam laci meja Haruno Sakura. Tanpa seorangpun tahu surat apa itu sebenarnya.

.

.

.

**FIN **or **END**


End file.
